The Story of Akane and Noako
by SmexyKitten91
Summary: This was written for my boyfriend and is pure, dirty smut. I felt like sharing it with those who want to read it. The characters are fictional, the situation not so much ;) Basic PWP


**The Story of Akane and Noako**

Somewhat forcefully Noako felt his body receive a shove which caused his back to connect with the bed. The surprise on his face was seen clearly by Akane as she carefully made her way onto the bed, straddling his hips; staring hungrily at his parted lips as she licked her own.

Slowly, teasingly she inched closer towards him but was taken aback as his arms suddenly embraced her waist; pulling her at a faster pace into his chest, pushing his mouth onto Akane's who took his tongue willingly, circling it with her own.

While their lips were preoccupied Noako leisurely let his hands ghost down Akane's back until it arrived at the end of her short dress, he began to tug it towards him hoping she would take the hint. Which she did, she sat up; resting some of her weight on his hips she started to lift the dress up and above her head, throwing it across the room. However, before continuing she reached around to unhook her bra, letting it too fall to the floor.

Akane felt his warm hands travel over her bare skin, paying particular attention to her chest. Without warning Noako could feel the beautiful woman on top of him move her slender hips causing friction and a familiar tightening. He threw his head back slightly at the unexpected but thoroughly pleasant action.

Noako used what strength he could to get on top on his half naked partner; she released a breath at the sudden movement but was now happily writhing underneath him.

Akane lent up and placed her mouth near his ear, whispering seductively, "Take it all off". He didn't need to be told twice, he seized her lips in a searing kiss before standing up from the bed, discarding his shirt and then beginning to undo the belt on his trousers. Once he had done that Akane, still on the bed, moved so that she was sat in front of him.

She took control by moving his hands away from the front of his trousers just as he had finished unbuttoning them. Akane looked up at him, smiling sweetly as she pulled the zip down; when it reached the end she tenderly kissed his stomach, nipping slightly every so often, making sure to tug his trousers down with his boxers, leaving him completely naked.

Noako stared lustfully into the female's eyes as she turned her attention to the member in now front of her. She licked tentatively at the tip of his penis a few times, while doing so she moved her hands slowly up and down the back of his legs.

Akane heard a pleasurable sigh escape his lips. Unhurriedly she brought one of her hands to his length to hold it, letting her mouth take more of him in, little by little.

She felt one hand on top of her head as the other grabbed a fistful of her hair. Akane moved her tongue over the tip while gripping the base firmly; trying her best to make sure Noako was enjoying himself and judging by the way his grip tightened as well as the noises that left his mouth he most certainly was.

Noako took hold of Akane's shoulders and managed to push her back so her mouth left his member. After a moment he bent down so he could capture her lips in a passionate kiss in which he could taste a hint pre-cum.

They gazed into each other's eyes and both decided they couldn't wait much longer, due to the amount of teasing they had done discreetly during their intimate dinner, so Akane stood up from the bed. She hooked her thumbs on both sides of her sexy underwear; sliding it down and then let it drop to the floor.

Noako made a move forward, indicating that he planned to push her down on the bed and do whatever he wanted with her but she put he hands on his chest applying some pressure. Once his eyebrow rose, showing his slight confusion, she smiled before turning around, placing her hands securely on the bed in front of her and bending over.

Akane wiggled her hips slightly which stopped when he clenched her hips from both sides with his hands. He pushed his own hips forward and rubbed lightly against her bum. A soft moan was gained from the friction so Noako moved his right hand down and between his partner's legs, whilst continuing his movements.

She let her head fall slightly as she moved against the hand that was gently pleasuring her. She made sure to rub her behind almost constantly on his member to excite him further.

Noako moved both his hands to firmly grip her hips, the hold tautened when he heard Akane seductively whisper, "Please... just take me"

She was very embarrassed for saying it out loud but forgot when she soon felt his penis begin to enter her from behind.

He struggled to remember to do it carefully as he didn't want to hurt her but he was very turned on by her words and by far the position she was currently in. He moved leisurely and let his partner push back on him every so often until she was comfortable with length inside her. Once he was entirely inside he pulled back out, beginning to set out a steady rhythm.

Akane's body went limp to some extent as she felt his grip constrict on her hips, using them to control his thrusts. They started off slowly, almost painfully so. All the while small gasps, moans and whimpers fell from her lips at the sensation.

Noako knew how turned on she was, as was he, but he would continue this pace until she inspired him to change it. She knew he was doing this purposefully, she knew he wanted her to beg him to increase the amazing feeling he gave to her; there was just one problem. The movements were teasing her so much that her brain was struggling to form words.

She could feel a hand trailing from her hip up her spine, finally resting in her long hair. He took a handful and forced her to raise her head so that it was no longer resting against her arm, next he whispered huskily, just loud enough for her to hear, "Say it"

His motions stilled somewhat, her voice felt hoarse and her words seemed to be tangled as they were spoken, "P-please.. fuck my pussy.. make me.. come on your cock"

But despite how clumsy it may have sounded it made something spark inside Noako as his thrusts picked up speed causing both involved to swear under their breath, moan in ecstasy and create an assortment of other sounds that expressed how good the other was making them feel.

Noako knew he couldn't last much longer with how fast he was thrusting the beautiful woman beneath him who was currently looking back at him with her mouth open and noises spilling uncontrollably into the air around them.

He made a split decision to drag his finger nails down her slender back repeatedly to improve her experience, not long after he started he saw her right hand move from supporting her weight on the bed to between her thighs.

Akane used her index and middle finger to rub circles on her clit, she was unsure of how much longer it would take but she was so close to release.

She felt him speed up even more so when his hands rested on her shoulders, forcing him slightly deeper, and with just a few more thrusts she began to shiver and whimper as her orgasm finally washed over her entire body; her arm falling from its recent place between her legs.

He was not far behind; several thrusts later he felt his member release into his partner, his nails digging into her skin at the pleasure. Their breathing was shallow and heavy, both stayed in their current position; Noako was still buried deep inside her.

Before they moved and began to stand, stretching their muscles, they looked at one another in the eyes and smiled sleepily but adoringly nonetheless.


End file.
